Draco Malfoy's Diary
by EllyYuki
Summary: Draco has troubles with his childhood. He gets a diary from his father for his birthday and when arrived in Hogwarts he decides to write in it. Harry and Ron are planning evul plans to get to the diary. Will they succeed? Draco x Harry
1. Pajamas, marbles and a diary

**Draco Malfoy's Diary**

A fanfic by Elly Yuki

Now comes the fanfic but first the Usuals:

Summary: Draco has troubles with his childhood. He gets a diary from his father for his birthday and when arrived in Hogwarts he decides to write in it. The diary became his best friend while Harry and Ron can't help but wonder what that book with the silver lock is that Draco's carrying around. Will Draco's past and secrets stay secret?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but if I decide to put other things in here that do or do NOT belong to me I will put it up here also.

Warnings: Drama with a tad sadistic humor in it, angst and Draco being mentally abused by his parents, HP/DM slash too… Oeh, I don't know what will come of the story myself... Assume the worst and take the challenge!

Notes: This fic isn't diary-style. It's just a normal fic about a diary. So don't let the title scare you off.

-Elly Yuki

* * *

Chapter 1: 'Pajamas, marbles and a diary'

Slowly the cute blonde woke up.

/My birthday… Shit…/

Draco sighed and swung his legs off his bed.

/I wonder what my parents will do this time…/

He thought as he remembered flashes of his past birthdays…

-Flashback-  
We see a 7-year-old Draco running out of his bedroom to the living room incredibly excited. The little boy's eyes glinted with surprise, expectation and glee when he saw his parents sit in one of the big couches in the round room, a broad grin spread throughout his face while his eyes travelled to the table in the middle of the room with a nice, colourful, wrapped present on it. His parents stood up after noticing their son in the doorway. The mother spoke up while she grimaced at seeing him wear his old, dirty, worn out pajamas again instead of the new ones they bought months ago, which he still didn't want to wear.

'I told you not to wear those! Why can't you just accept they don't fit you anymore…'

The father continued his wife's ranting.

'Why do you stick to those juvenile values? Why aren't you more like us and grow up?'

The boy's smile faded slowly and he looked down sadly after hearing that comment he heard so many times already.  
-End flashback-

Draco smiled sadly.

/I still have those pajamas somewhere around here…/

He stood up and opened his closet as a velvety purple bag fell out and onto the floor, a Wizard marble rolled out.

/Oh yeah… Those…/

He thought as he picked the marble up, flashes came up into his mind again.

-Flashback-  
'Draco! Come down here!'

It's a few years after the 'pajama accident' and Draco is 10 years old now.  
The boy woke up, put his robes on and ran downstairs. He saw his parents standing in the kitchen waiting for the birthday boy.

'Happy birthday son.'

Mr. Malfoy said with a straight face, you couldn't even read the slightest emotion off his face. He had a velvet, purple bag in his hands and gave it to Draco. Draco opened the bag and let the contents roll into his hand.

'Wizard Marbles! Thanks dad!'

He said with a broad smile on his face as he put the marbles back in the bag and wanted to hug his father.

'Son, I won't have any of that…'

Lucius said threateningly, but his wife hissed at him.

'Lucius!'

The man mumbled something and hugged his son awkwardly.

'Why won't you grow up…'

He said under his breath, but the little boy heard anyway and it made him feel bad.  
Later that day he overheard his parents talking about him in the living room.

'That boy is too childish for his own good. Why doesn't he act more like an adult?'

Narcissa Malfoy massaged her husband's shoulders as she tried to calm him down.

'Don't worry, honey. He'll have plenty of time to grow up this year. He goes to Hogwarts in a few days remember?'

'Yeah… I'll be happy when he stops acting so childish when he comes back next July…'

The boy ran off to his room tears rolling over his cheeks.  
-End flashback-

/Like I could ever forget that…/

Draco thought while smiling sadly, the memory still very vivid, like it had only happened a few days ago.

/That was also the reason why I wanted a decent friend to tell all my secrets and problems to... But Potter rejected me on our first day of Hogwarts... Instead I've been stuck with friends that were picked by my father, Crabbe and Goyle. And if I would tell them something about my dad, then they would go run off to their dads and tell them... That are not trustworthy friends.../

Draco leaned against his bedpost thinking about kinds of friends, but instead ended up saddening himself while thinking he had no real friends, what was true because all his housemates' parents had connections with his dad. So he could never tell them anything. Draco was tired of keeping up his façades and of being mean to everyone. He envied Harry Potter a lot more then Harry would ever understand. Harry's parents had loved him from the beginning eventhough his parents died, but they died trying to protect him. Draco's parents never gave a damn about him, although he didn't think they could, anyway. His parents were so stuck up about that whole pure blood thing that it was driving Draco crazy.  
Draco looked up at his white ceiling, tilting his head back to rest it against the wall, wishing he had real parents and real friends that cared about him, that cared about who he really was from the inside. Not from the outside...

"Draconis! Come down this instant."

Draco sat up straight, trying to realize what the noise was about. Then he heard his father.

"Come down NOW, Draco."

Draco stood up and ran to the door, opening it and then shutting it loudly behind him.

"I'm coming!"

He yelled while hurrying down the staircase. His parents weren't really very patient people, so he didn't want to anger them. He went in the kitchen and sat down on a chair next to his mother.

"What's up?"

Draco asked innocently.

"Draconis! Watch your tongue."

His mother hissed while looking anxiously at her husband.

"I won't have street language spoken in my house. But anyway... Happy birthday..."

His wife glared at him.

"... Son."

He added quickly with a forced smile while giving Draco a box. Draco opened it, careful not to break the thing that was in it, and saw a book with a cover, with a silver snake and dragon on a green background, with in big elegant letters 'Malfoy' on it. A shimmering, silver lock dangled from the side of the book that was obviously still locked.

"It's a diary, in case you've wondered..."

"I've... noticed, dad... I've seen this in the library once..."

Draco said while staring at it.

/What going on? I've seen this book lying in the library... Why are they giving it to... me? This must be a trap or something, because in the library my dad keeps his secret and very dangerous stuff... Are they trying to kill... their own son…/

Draco stared in disbelief from his mother, to his dad, to the diary. As if reading Draco's thoughts his father tried to calm him down.

"The diary isn't dangerous... But the idea of keeping a diary and trying to keep everyone from reading it might scare a lot of people. Even me..."

Draco didn't understand what his father just told him, but he could guess that this diary was once his dad's.

"This was yours, wasn't it dad? Thank you..."

"Oh it's okay son. It never was of any use to me, so I decided to pass it on to you. You can go up to your room now and change into proper clothes for lunch. The house-elves have almost finished it."

Draco nodded and wanted to walk back up the stairs, but his father stopped him.

"Wait, Draco. Here is the key for the lock."

"Thanks, dad."

Draco took the small, silver key that was decorated with a silver dragon, hung it around his neck on a necklace, walked back up the stairs and locked the door of his room so he could change.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think of the first chapter? Please review! I wanna know what you guys think! In the next chapter Draco will be on his way to Hogwarts, alone... I hope you guys enjoyed! 

-Elly Yuki


	2. What's wrong with Malfoy?

A fanfic by Elly Yuki

Now comes the fanfic but first the Usuals:

Summary: Draco has troubles with his childhood. He gets a diary from his father for his birthday and when arrived in Hogwarts he decides to write in it. The diary became his best friend while Harry and Ron can't help but wonder what that book with the silver lock is that Draco's carrying around. Will Draco's past and secrets stay secret?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but if I decide to put other things in here that do or do NOT belong to me I will put it up here also.

Warnings: Drama with a tad sadistic humor in it, angst and Draco being mentally abused by his parents, HP/DM slash too… Oeh, I don't know what will come of the story myself... Assume the worst and take the challenge!

Note1: This fic isn't diary-style. It's just a normal fic about a diary. So don't let the title scare you off.

Note2: The main characters and their friends are in their fifth year at Hogwarts. I know, I know! I don't stick to the facts of the fifth, sixth and seventh book. Just forget that it exists, okay? The plot isn't the same anyway...

Review Thankies: Hell I'm so glad I finally have reviewers! I know, I'm a little impatient... xD But anywayz... THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!

-Elly Yuki

* * *

Chapter 2: 'What's wrong with Malfoy?'

"Hey Ron! Wait for me!"

Draco looked up from his trolley to see were the noise came from. A boy with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes, hideous glasses and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead was running with his trolley towards a boy with hair so red that it seemed his hair was on fire and a girl with light brown, bushy hair, both boy and girl had a shimmering badge on their robes with a 'P', that stood for Prefect, on it. Harry Potter smiled when he saw that his friends hadn't run off into the prefect carriage yet. Draco's eyes fell on the boy with black hair and he sighed.

/Looks like Potter had a nice summer... I'm just glad I finally got away from home.../

Draco looked at his prefect badge that was pinned to his robes and sighed again. He wasn't feeling like sitting in the prefect carriage with the others and being ordered to patrol the corridors of the Hogwarts Express. All he wanted to do was be alone and that didn't involve his fellow Prefects, so instead of going into the prefect carriage he went to the last one and sat down in an empty compartment at the end of the small corridor. He had just closed the door of his compartment when he heard voices. It was obvious that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger didn't want to leave Harry just like that, so they went to look for a compartment with the Boy Who Lived.

"Hermione, please! You don't need to come all the way over here just for me! What if you get detention because of being late?"

The girl in question frowned at the black haired boy.

"Oh, Harry! We wouldn't get detention just for being late, would we?"

Harry just didn't want to look dependant on his friends, in case Malfoy was walking around.

"What if Snape is the one in charge? I don't want to get points taken before arriving in Hogwarts."

"Wow, Hermione. He has a point there!"

The boy with the flaming red hair spoke up defending his best friend. The only girl of the three sighed heavily and then looked back at Harry.

"If you're sure you can stay here alone, Harry?"

"Please, Hermione. I'm not a baby anymore..."

Hermione shrugged and sighed again, while looking uncertainly at the boy who just said he wasn't a baby, she didn't quite believe him.

"If you're sure..."

Harry nodded as an answer and looked down.

"Okay, we'll come by later then after we get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl..."

"See you later, mate."

Ron patted Harry on his back and smiled reassuringly, then Ron and Hermione left and ran off to the front of the train. They didn't even notice that a blonde Slytherin prince had eavesdropped on the whole discussion behind the door of the compartment infront of Harry. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's attitude.

/Potter should be happy with friends that are actually concerned about him, instead of sending them away.../

Draco sat down on the seat next to the window and looked at the fields that were randomly flashing by outside.

/I would've abandoned him long ago if I were his friend.../

Draco couldn't understand why Hermione and Ron would stay with a person that made it seem as though he didn't want them.

/But what else would you expect from a weasel and a mudblood.../

Suddenly it started to get darker outside, grey clouds forming high in the sky as raindrops started to hit the window. The sight calmed Draco down a bit. He was looking how a raindrop slowly glided down the window while his friends followed him in his track as they became one bigger raindrop which slid down faster.

/How ironic.../

While being lost in his thoughts, Draco didn't notice that he had a visitor.

"Erm? Is this seat taken?"

Harry had walked in the compartment and didn't recognize Draco sitting by the window, because Draco sort of neglected the care of his hair a few weeks ago and his hair was now everywhere except for flat behind his ears with the help of gel like he had always done before. Draco looked up at the intruder of his privacy with a very solemn expression on his face. He looked as though he was watching someone dear getting cremated in front of his eyes. Draco's eyes widened when he saw Harry Potter standing in front of his eyes.

"Potter... What are _you_ doing here?"

"Malfoy! I didn't recognize you. Sorry for _bothering_."

Harry said with a good amount of malice in his voice. They glared at each other for a moment before Harry turned back around and wanted to walk through the door, but Draco stopped him.

"Don't dare to go around telling people I'm in here, Potter."

Harry turned around while wanting to make eye contact with Draco, but couldn't because Draco was looking out of the window to the dark clouds outside again. Harry noticed the shining prefect badge on Draco's chest.

"Why aren't you in the prefect carriage with the other Prefects?"

"I wanted to be alone..."

Draco mumbled, Harry couldn't help but notice the sadness in Draco's voice. Harry raised his eyebrows, sighed and walked out of the compartment. He looked through the window in the door of the opposite compartment. He was glad he saw Neville Longbottom sitting there.

/Good, I can use some company other then Malfoy... What's wrong with Malfoy anyway.../

"Hey Neville."

Harry said while putting his trunk in the luggage rack and putting Hedwig's cage with it.

"Harry. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

Neville looked confused at Harry.

"Didn't you know they're both Prefects? They're now in the prefect carriage. They promised to drop by later..."

Harry said without paying full attention to his House mate opposite of him. He was a little preoccupied with a certain blonde in the compartment at the other side of the train.

/What is _wrong_ with that guy? He wouldn't even _glare_ at me properly.../

Harry's eyes widened slightly after realizing something.

/Since when did _he_ became this important to me? It must be the lack of sleep.../

Harry yawned and went back to looking out of the window. He didn't notice he fell a sleep, but when he woke up the food trolly had already stopped by. Neville had saved him some Chocolate Frogs. Harry had just put his robes on when Ron and Hermione finally decided to pay Harry a visit.

"Harry you'd never believe who didn't show up in the prefect carriage!"

Ron said excitedly when he threw the door open of Harry and Neville's compartment.

"Malfoy."

Ron hunched and looked defeated.

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess..."

Hermione sat down next to Neville and looked at Harry while feeling slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry we couldn't come earlier but we were busy looking for Malfoy in the train."

"Maybe he missed the train!"

Ron grinned evilly, it made Trevor squirm and tremble in Neville's hands.

"I doubt it, Ron."

Harry looked up at Hermione while Neville tried to calm Trevor down.

"Malfoy wouldn't want to miss a chance to put Harry down, because he's a Prefect now and Harry isn't."

Harry sighed and looked back out of the window.

"Look now what you did, Hermione! Did you _have_ to mention that?"

"Drop it guys... I'm just a little tired, I hope we get there soon..."

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry then at each other.

"Hey mate? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, Ron. I'm okay..."

/But somebody in another compartment obviously isn't.../

Harry sighed again and Hermione couldn't help but notice he did that a lot since they were back...

Darkness fell and the Hogwarts Express had finally come to a halt at Hogwarts self. Harry and his friends took their trunks and started going along in the queue in the corridors of the train. It was raining outside even harder then it did that afternoon. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville ran through the rain and hurried to the horseless carriages, which would take them to the castle...

* * *

Here's the second chapter guys! You're lucky that I love writing for you. Hope you enjoyed! 

Next chapter: Harry, Draco and the others arrive in the castle. The sorting ceremony goes as planned, but while having diner Harry notices Draco has been staring at him...  
Stay tuned!

- Elly Yuki


	3. Roller coaster ride

**Draco Malfoy's Diary**

A fanfic by Elly Yuki

Now comes the fanfic but first the Usuals:

Summary: Draco has troubles with his childhood. He gets a diary from his father for his birthday and when arrived in Hogwarts he decides to write in it. Harry and Ron are planning evul plans to get to the diary. Will they succeed? Harry x Draco

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but if I decide to put other things in here that do or do NOT belong to me I will put it up here also.

Warnings: Drama with a tad sadistic humor in it, angst and Draco being mentally abused by his parents, HP/DM slash too… Oeh, I don't know what will come of the story myself... Assume the worst and take the challenge!

**Note1:** **This fic isn't diary-style. This is just your ordinary fanfic with a diary in it. So don't let the title scare you off.**

Note2: I'll explain why I picked 'Roller coaster ride' for this chapter's title. You'll notice soon enough that Draco will go through a 'roller coaster ride' of feelings in this chappy...

Review Thankies: I love you guys! I never knew how much people loved my stories! So... I'm just grateful I finally put a few of my stories on here... Thank you all so MUCH for reviewing! I really, really appreciate it, but sadly it would take me too long to answer all the reviews separately... The reviews on this chapter and the others that are coming up will be answered, I promise!

THANKIES FOR REVIEWING! I love you guys dearly and I hope you'll stay tuned! I'm having MAJOR writers block, but I'll just try to write on just for you guys! x3

°

_I wrote this fic because I think that everyone has a little bit kindness in their heart and that there's always an explanation for a person's acting.  
So in plain English: I just wanted to give Draco_ _a little credit and try to find a reason for his bitchy-ness in the movies and the books..._

_°_

OKAY! On with the fic! (All hail me for saying that! xD)

Elly Yuki

* * *

Chapter three: 'Roller coaster ride'

Draco hurriedly went out of the carriages when they came to a halt at the entrance of the castle and pushed a few second years out of his way to get out of the rain. When he finally got himself in, and regained personal space by walking to the wall on his right, he started on his next difficult mission: trying to get his hair dry.

/Man, it's like the sky finally decided to fall down upon me... My _**hair**_... I feel like I'm soaked in buckets and **BUCKETS** of water! Christ, I hate wet clothes.../

Draco took his wand, muttered a small spell and flicked it once to get himself dry. He looked up expecting to see a spectacular showdown of a soaked Potter, instead he saw that Granger had also looked through their new spell books. Harry and his friends were as dry as he was and Draco didn't like it.

/Looks like our infamous mudblood has been sniffling around in our new schoolbooks again. She makes me sick, bitching around and acting like the teacher's pet... Well she _is_, but that doesn't change she's a bitch, trying to stand in the spotlights every time a teacher comes near.../

Draco's train of thoughts was interrupted by McGonagall.

"Come, before the first years arrive." McGonagall turned around and opened the doors of the Great Hall, while the fifth years all went in, they saw they were the only ones that still needed to arrive, safe for the first years.

After the Sorting Ceremony was dealt with, the students and teachers sat down. There was a short silent moment up until Albus Dumbledore spoke the magic words and everyone started chatting excitedly, discussing the coming year while stuffing their mouths full with delicious foods of all kinds and origins. For Draco this was just another boring meal at a very crowded place called Hogwarts, where people kept trying to get his attention.

"Draco, dear? What's wrong? You haven't touched your food yet..." Pansy Parkinson was waving her hand in front of Draco's face in order to get his attention.

"Afraid that Potter poisoned it?" Blaise Zabini added.

"Potter...?" Draco looked up to see Potter chatting with the Weasley twins about Quidditch.

/He'd wish... Saint Potter... What was it with him in the train? He nearly started patronizing me.../

Draco was mumbling under his breath, while glaring at his food and stabbing his steak with his fork. Pansy and Zabini only understood 'he'd wish' and that satisfied them enough. They dropped the subject and started talking about what they'd do this year about the Gryffindors. Draco zoned out on their conversation and started unconsciously gazing at Harry, all the while still prodding his food.

/I wonder if people ever commented his eyes... How pretty, vivid green they are.../

-----

"Harry, you're pulling the attention of a certain blonde to you..." Ginny whispered in his ear.

/What the hell? What is she talking about? .../

Harry looked up and saw Draco gazing at him. Harry glared unconsciously as he started wondering why Draco was looking at him in that way, in _**any**_ way...

/What is _wrong_ with Malfoy? Dear God... I swear, he's getting on my nerves real quick this year.../

Harry's facial expression changed relatively quick to worry, even for him.

/Why is he poking his food in that manner? Looks like he hasn't eaten anything yet.../

-----

Goyle dropped his plate on the floor and in a very disgraceful manner he was trying to clean it up. The noise of the gold on the marble floor woke Draco up and he started yelling at Goyle and Crabbe that they should let the house elves clean that and they should get back on their seats instead of eating from the floor. For good measure he also called them pigs and a disgrace to the Slytherin house and their families. When Draco looked back up he saw Harry frowning at him.

/What did I miss? And WHY is Potter looking at me? I know I'm sexy as hell and his sorry ass will probably never be, but is that a reason to ogle me! .../

Draco tried to ignore Harry, but couldn't shrug the feeling of Harry's eyes piercing eyes off. When he couldn't take it anymore, Draco turned himself to Pansy.

"Pansy, I wasn't in the prefect carriage earlier. I'm a little tired, but I don't know the password. Do you have any idea?"

"Draco, is something wrong? Do you want me to come too? Or maybe you're just sexually frustrated... I can help you there..." Pansy was acting very... improperly. Draco averted his eyes and snapped. He just couldn't take it right now. He couldn't play along with her games now.

"Just give me the damn password, woman!" In mere minutes he got the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Pansy dropped her eyes, seeing he meant it. She moved closer and whispered the password in it's ear. They couldn't risk anybody else hearing of course, now that they had everyone's attention.

"Thanks." Draco answered briskly. Then stood up and dashed through the double doors. But not before shooting a very angry glare at Harry's direction.

-----

What was wrong with everybody today? That was what Draco was wondering about on his way to the dungeons. Everybody was standing in his way today, as though it were on purpose. It must have been fate screwing with him...

Time seemed to fly by fast when Draco was lost in his thoughts. In practically no time at all, he was already standing in front of the wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Draco woke up from his musings and spoke the password that he only got a few minutes ago.

"Palmistry."

The wall slid aside to let him enter the common room.

/They really need to be more creative with those passwords. But what can you except from an old, crazy headmaster? .../

The Slytherin common room looked quite the opposite from the Gryffindor's one: Black leather couches stood in the centre in a circle around a round, glass table, the fireplace was crackling silently, whispering soothing words to a distressed Draco, the walls were pure, stone bricks, each never the same size as the other, but that wasn't something Draco would ponder over right now. Even though he still felt aggravated because of Harry staring at him, he was also a bit sad, when he thought back to what his 'friends' said a while ago.

/I've got to get new friends.../

He started walking to his bedroom. Luckily, he was Snape's favourite student and Prefect. He got his own prefect bedroom. Of course that was what Slytherin was all about: a little competition was good for the team spirit in his house. That was what Snape liked to believe. It only made Draco's life easier. He stepped in his bedroom and locked the door, while thinking about his friends and how trustworthy they were.

He would never, could never, talk to his 'friends' about his feelings, his opinions, his thoughts. As a Malfoy he wasn't allowed to have feelings and they knew that, everybody knew that. And with his father's connections, his father would hear if he softened or not. That was what scared him the most. His father knowing about everything he did. Actually Draco was the exact opposite from his father, but nobody may know that. If anybody would find out, his father would have his head for diner.

Why was he afraid of his father? His father had more power than he could ever imagine and because his father was a member of the school board, Draco had someone spying on him every 24 hours of the day. Draco couldn't trust his friends, ever. That was why he hated his father: his father always picked friends for him, friends that would give his father a briefing for everything un-Slytherin-worthy that Draco would do.

/Stupid friends... Traitors! Lapdogs of my father! Why can't my dad trust me for once! Why does he need to spy on me! .../

At that very minute, when Draco was busy scolding his so-called friends and father, someone knocked at his bedroom door.

"Draco!"

Dear god, it was Pansy...

"Draco open the door! It's locked!"

/Of _course_ it is, Captain Obvious.../

"That's something called a lock, Parkinson! It's to prevent someone from invading private territory!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

/Good example for one of my traitor friends... What else is she doing here? .../

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I only came to check if everything was okay. You're not sick, are you, Dragon?"

Yuck, Pansy used his stupid nickname again. He only approved of it, because in his second year his father forced him to be Pansy's boyfriend. He didn't want to make his father angry by hurting her feelings so he said yes, but he was still punished for breaking up with her in the end. He still had a scar from that one somewhere on his back.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to be alone for a while. You understand me, Parkinson? And stop calling me Dragon, Drakie and whatever. It was over a long time ago. Get it in your thick skull for once!"

"But-"

/Geez.../

Pansy was sniffing on the other side of the door, but Draco knew it was only an act so he would feel sorry.

"Quit, it Pansy."

"Fine! You don't have to come crawling to me for help anymore either!" Pansy Parkinson was yelling at Draco from the hallway, he could care less.

When Pansy got tired of waiting for an excuse from Draco she stomped back through the common room and left a disgruntled Draco in his room. Silence came down upon him like tons of stone bricks. It was suffocating and for a minute he felt like calling Pansy back. That was what snapped him out of it.

/Get yourself back together! You're a Malfoy, not a wimp!../

Draco went to his bed and sat down on it, letting it croak and breaking the silence in his room. Somehow he couldn't help but feel lonely and afraid as he thought back to the time he broke up with Pansy...

* * *

Oh boy, this is a terribly long chapter. I thought of making this my special chapter for Christmas, but it's already Easter... Gawd... Talk about retardedness. But well, when I checked this one on Word I saw it was already 5 pages long! That might be too much... Tell me what you think guys! Sorry, I had to cut the story off there. My revenge to evul authors who have too many cliffies. >:3 

Happy Easter! The next chapter will start with a flashback, like that last sentence intended.

--Elly Yuki


	4. Dents

**Draco Malfoy's Diary**

A fanfic by Elly Yuki

Now comes the fanfic but first the Usuals:

Summary: Draco has troubles with his childhood. He gets a diary from his father for his birthday and when arrived in Hogwarts he decides to write in it. Harry and Ron are planning evul plans to get to the diary. Will they succeed? Harry x Draco

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but if I decide to put other things in here that do or do NOT belong to me I will put it up here also.

Warnings: Drama with a tad sadistic humour in it, angst and Draco being (mentally) abused by his parents, HP/DM slash too… And I am SO trying to make my Draco not too OOC. So sorry if that happens! T.T

**Note1:** **This fic isn't diary-style. This is just your ordinary fanfic with a diary in it. So don't let the title scare you off.**

Review Thankies:

THANKIES FOR REVIEWING! I love you guys dearly and I hope you'll stay tuned! I'm trying to recover from a writer's block, too…

°

_I wrote this fic because I think that everyone has a little bit kindness in their heart and that there's always an explanation for a person's acting.  
So in plain English: I just wanted to give Draco_ _a little credit and try to find a reason for his bitchy-ness in the movies and the books..._

_°_

OKAY! On with the fic! (All hail me for saying that! xD)

EllyYuki

* * *

Chapter four: 'Dents'

-Flashback-  
Pansy rang the doorbell of the Malfoy Mansion. A house elf opened the door.

'Yes, Miss Parkinson?'

'I wish to see Draco Malfoy. Is my Drakie home?'

'You may follow me.'

The house elf lead Pansy to Draco's floor, leave it to Draco to get a whole floor of the house all for himself.

'The master should be in his play quarters...' The house elf started, but Pansy interrupted.

'Yes, yes. I know the way from here. Get out of my way.'

Pansy ran accross the long marble corridor and stopped at a wide door, decorated with silver along the edges. She wanted to knock, but Draco already opened the door.

'Pansy... I figured it was you stomping around. Where you making dents in the marble floors again? That's **expensive** you know.'

Pansy looked behind her and blinked.

'I don't see any dents...'

Draco narrowed his eyes.

'Get inside, you.' He grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the room.

The house elf had been watching everything and was curious as to why Draco was so unkind to Pansy. Not that she cared much. She went to the door of the play room and put her big, hairy ear to it to eavesdrop on their conversation.

-----

Draco planted Pansy in a bean bag and sat down in a luxurous fauteuil, sitting like the evil mastermind that he is ((A/N: Hint: Montgomery Burns-like)).

'So, what is your business here?' Draco said.

'What? I'm not allowed to see my Drakie-poo anymore?!' Draco: twitch.

'I mean it's not like we see each other a lot during summer break, so I thought I'd lighten your spirits with my unearthly beauty and charm.' Draco: twitch, twitch, die. X.x

Draco snapped out of it. He jumped out of his armchair and gave in to his desire to relieve his frustrations on her.

'Stop calling me names damnit! And I don't think you have any business with being here since I already broke up with you! So leave already!' He turned his back on a teary-eyed Pansy.

'Bu-but I thought you _liked_ my pet names for you...'

Draco watched from over his shoulder and glared.

'Didn't you hear anything _after_ that?'

'Uhm...' Pansy was thinking hard, but to be honest she didn't remember anything after it. Draco snapped.

'Whatever, you may leave now. SOX, come here NOW!'

The Malfoys didn't have the time or inspiration to name their house elfs, so they gave them codes instead of names.

Outside the room:

/Oops... I better go inside.../ She apparated inside.

-----

'You called, young master?' She bowed infront of Draco.

'Escort Pansy to the front door.'

'Yes, master Draco.' SOX answered in a squeaky voice.

Pansy was coming to her boiling point at amazing speed and her face turned a crimson colour, on the edge of brown. On top of that she was puffing up her face.

'Fine! Don't owl me if you ever get off your high horse and might actually need me! I'll be busy!' She burst through the door and threw it off his hinges. Draco flinched and dove aside before he'd get squished under a VERY heavy door. SOX scurried after Pansy.

Draco narrowed his eyes, picked up a few darts and started throwing them at pictures of the Slytherin students on his wall. He threw a few more at Pansy's pictures while he heard her stomping through the hallway, making holes in the floor and breaking the tiles.

-----

'SOX, what was that noise just now?' Lucius Malfoy was sitting in one of the leather couches in their living room. Actually, everything in the Malfoy household is screaming 'EXPENSIVE!!'.

SOX appeared before him and bowed before she answered.

'Miss Parkinson just left, sir.'

'Ah, take care of the mess she made in the corridors.' He replied dryly.

SOX was already leaving the room, before Lucius spoke up again.

'What were they fighting about?'

She turned around.

'Master Draco broke up with Miss Parkinson, sir.'

-----

'MAE! Come fix this door IMMEDIATELY!' Draco shouted, when he was finished molesting his pictures.

He turned around when he heard someone enter the room, but it wasn't MAE who was standing in the doorway. He was surprised to find himself staring into grey eyes. Lucius Malfoy entered the room and Draco knew something was wrong, because his father never came to see him in his quarters. In fact, they only saw each other at dinner. Lucius walked over the door that was still lying on the floor. ((A/N: Elly has an obsession with doors. xD)) ((A/N: No, I have an arm fetish! x3))  
He grinned as he walked over to Draco. Draco flinched, seeing the scary look on his father's face.

'What ...'

'I heard that you broke up with miss Parkinson...'

'I ... I didn't ... It's not ...' Draco stuttered. He stepped back and got his back up against the wall.

Lucius walked closer to Draco who was desperatly looking for a way to escape. He had never seen his father like this...

-End Flashback-

* * *

Akirei: Hi, I'm helping Elly out with her fanfic because I love the story but she is just to lazy to keep writing. XD I just have to make sure she stays busy. Our current headquarter is my house--- 

Elly: STICK FIGURES! Shiny chocolat wrappings!! x3

Akirei: ... -.-''

Elly: ... NO! Not the poking stick!!

CLIFFHANGER! Muahahahahaha! xP

Akirei: Sorry, I couldn't stop her but hey! I'm evil so why should I even try...

Elly: Spoken as a true Beta... /Serious face/

So, this is the introducing of Akirei! My evil manager of doom with the poking stick, who pushes me to write further! With her help we got this done in two days! Instead of taking months... Years... You know how I am...

So the reason why I put 'Dents' as the title; my brand new BETA thought of it. I was like 'WOW', it referres to the dents in the floor, but I thought it'd refer to Draco's dents in his heart and personality too. It was like being struck by LIGHTNING!

/Starry-eyed/ I LOVE MY BETA, Akirei! xD

Okay! Mo hitotsu! ((One more thing!)) I like to thank Akirei to put her efforts into this and her computer, for trying to cooperate with us! Actually, the computer is slower as I am...

Akirei: Cough! Liar...

Elly: Did you hear anything?


	5. Painful Memory

**Draco Malfoy's Diary **

A fanfic by EllyYuki ((And Akirei!))

Now comes the fanfic, but first the Usuals:

Summary1: Draco has troubles with his childhood. He gets a diary from his father for his birthday and when arrived in Hogwarts he decides to write in it. Harry and Ron are planning evil plans to get to the diary. Will they succeed? Harry x Draco

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but if I decide to put other things in here that do or do NOT belong to me I will put it up here also.

Warnings: Drama with a tad sadistic humour in it, angst and Draco being (mentally) abused by his parents, HP/DM slash too… And I am SO trying to make my Draco not too OOC. So sorry if that happens! T.T

**Note1** **This fic isn't diary-style. This is just your ordinary fanfic with a diary in it. So don't let the title scare you off. **

Review Thankies:

Credit time!

Akirei gets a cookie for being a good beta and for keeping the poking stick at distance!

And of course all the people who reviewed! They get a whole box of cookies!

°

_I wrote this fic because I think that everyone has a little bit kindness in their heart and that there's always an explanation for a person's acting.  
So in plain English: I just wanted to give Draco_ _a little credit and try to find a reason for his bitchy-ness in the movies and the books..._

_°_

OKAY! Minna tsuzukimasho! ((Let's all continue!))

--EllyYuki

* * *

Chapter five: 'Painful Memory'

/God, Snape is boring.../

There the blonde wonder was; arm on his desk to keep his head up, completely bored out of his mind. He was silently wishing the Double Potions class would already be over; keeping an eye on Goyle wasn't exactly playtime either. He could do something peacefully after this, because this was his last period of a disastrous first Monday... And Goyle wasn't helping much...

KABOOM!

Draco was drenched in a sticky fluid that should have become a bone-mending potion, but Goyle blew it up.

"You _IMBECILE_!" Draco completely lost it and was ready to hex Goyle into oblivion, but he was saved by the bell. "Clean that up! And don't get in my way anymore!"

Draco threw his belongings in his bag and walked briskly out of the classroom. Ron's eyebrows shot up and Harry had been frowning at the whole scene.

"What got into _him_?" Ron said to Harry.

"How would I know? I was sorted into Gryffindor, remember?" Harry bit back, but he had been wondering the same thing.

/Why can't Malfoy be normal like everyone else?/ He thought.

"Hey, Harry. Are you feeling alright? You have looked off since this morning." Ron had noticed Harry looked a bit pale, while he helped Harry clean up their cauldron.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well, that's all..." Harry regretted saying that and knew what was coming next.

"Oh Harry, you know you can trust us, right? And you know, you should tell Dumbledore if you have _those_ dreams, right?" Hermione was looking at Harry with deep concern in her eyes.

Harry knew it was nice to know your friends are concerned for you, but too much of something made you drown in it and that was exactly how he felt now.

"Yes, I know Hermione." Harry said and the three of them left the classroom to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

-----

/Unbelievable!/

Draco went inside the common room of the Slytherins and burst through the door of his room.

"Those fools!"

He felt like exploding. The Great Hall must've been flooding with people right now.

/Why are they always in my way?! They ruin _EVERYTHING_! I don't need those stupid friends! And especially not friends that _SPY_ on me for gods sake!/

Dinner had just started, but Draco didn't want to see anyone right now. He hated having to keep up the stupid façades and to seem like he could handle it. Because, to be honest, he couldn't handle anything. Not his past... Or his father. He didn't want to become like his father and it frightened him every morning that he was beginning to look like him more and more as he grew up... No! He wasn't going to become like that! He wasn't just going to let that happen!

/Why is this always happening to me?! Why can't I have a normal, happy family?/

Before he knew what was happening he was already busy trashing his room. He opened his trunk and flung anything that he got in his hands against the walls.

/Why am I being this pathetic?! I'm MALFOY, damnit! I'm stoic! I'm a bastard! Why do I feel like I care?/

Suddenly images from Harry sprung into Draco's mind and he'd wish he could be like that.

/Stupid! Evil Saint Potter!/

Draco grabbed something heavy from the bottom of the trunk that was wrapped in fabric. He tried to throw it to the wall, but the thing that was wrapped, fell out of the fabrics and cluttered onto the floor.

/What the--?/

Draco dazedly picked it up and took a good look at it. It was the diary his father gave him. The silver decorations and the name on the cover certainly looked familiar; Malfoy. Right, that was who he was. Who he should be.

His finger went over the silver snake that was wrapped around the silver dragon on the cover.

/Seems ironic... Like I won't be able to escape the fate of a Malfoy... A Slytherin./

His finger went over the beautiful dragon that was displayed as captured by the snake and he noticed that small diamonds were embedded as the dragon's eyes. Draco smirked ruefully and tossed the diary behind him on his bed.

/I'm taking a shower before the Slytherins come back and interrogate me.../

Draco took his things and went to the Prefect bathroom. At least _that_ was going to be peaceful...

-----

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione. He was struggling with an essay for Snape that was due in two days, while Ron was going through his frog card collection and Hermione was reading a book.

"Did you notice that Ferret wasn't at dinner?" Ron said as he put his cards away. "Now that I think about it, he didn't wait after potions to throw some stupid remarks at us like he always does."

"I saw him rush out. He seemed to be in quite a hurry. I wonder what he was up to..." Harry said.

"Harry, it's not because he didn't stick around that he was up to something. Maybe he had a lot of work." Hermione said and closed her book.

"Are you going to defend Ferret now after all he has done to you all these years?" Ron looked at her in disgust.

"No, I am not. But unlike you two, I don't think immediately that he's up to something when he leaves me alone for once. The way you are talking, I'd almost think you want him to make nasty remarks."

She stood up, grabbed her book and went to the girl's dormitory.

Harry and Ron just sat there not knowing what to say.

"What's gotten into _her_?" Ron asked, but Harry didn't answer. He remembered how spaced out Malfoy was in the train yesterday. Harry still wondered about that. Malfoy had been acting out of the usual today too... But, maybe Hermione was right and he just had something to do.

"Oi, Harry?" Ron started with his attention on his frog cards again. "Can I copy your essay when you're done with it?"

Harry nearly fell out of his chair when Ron brought that up.

"Snape would definitely compare our essays to see if we didn't copy it off of each other, so you'd better start writing yours."

"You sound like Hermione..." Ron sulked.

-----

Draco was walking back to the dungeons, while he was toying with the silver key from his diary. He was inspecting the dragon on the key. It seemed like it was an exact replica of the dragon on the diary, but without the snake.

/The dragon and the snake... It wouldn't have a hidden meaning, would it? Nah, I'm just being paranoid.../

He walked faster towards the dungeons while rubbing his index finger over the eyes of the silver dragon.

-----

Draco was glad that he was finally alone in his room, after the Slytherins had held him back with various questions.

/Geez. Why do they have to come to _me_, when they want to bully the Gryffindors?/

It was not like he had any experience with smoke bombs or swamp spells...

He walked slowly towards his bed and sat down. He put his arms on his knees to rest his head in his hands.

/God, I'm so tired of angsting... I wish I could wipe my head clean.../

Draco stretched and fell backwards on the bed, but felt a jab from something underneath him. He sat back up and turned towards the diary on his bed.

/Oh, right... Completely forgot it with those Slytherins bothering me.../

He tried to inspect it further, but would have to open it with the key to do that. And if it was one thing he learned from his father, it was to trust NOTHING that came from a Dark Wizard's family without knowing what was done to it.

/I should find out if it was tampered with or not.../

Draco stood up, carrying the book to the small table and laid it down. He took his wand and performed a few Anti-Dark Arts spells and Detection spells. He hadn't found any and laid down on his bed with his diary in front of him. He took off his necklace with the key on and admired the dragon one last time before he carefully put the key in the lock. He turned the key to the right until he heard a click and the lock was open. He ran his fingers over the pages, feeling the texture of the parchment. He grabbed a pencil from his bedside table. He preferred writing with a pencil in his spare time, because it was easier to write with than with ink. He put his pencil on the page and wrote:

_Dear Diary_

He paused for a second. /What should I write?/

Draco put his pencil down and turned around so he laid on his back.

How was he supposed to write in the diary, if he had no idea WHAT to write in it?

As Draco was thinking that, he started to dose off...

-Dream/Flashback-

Drip, drip, drip… Water was seeping through the walls of the dungeon. The air was cold and held an eerie feeling. Was it him or was everything getting darker?

Draco had no idea why his father had brought him to the lowest cellar of the mansion, but he already felt as if he should get away as fast as his legs could carry him.

It was so dark in the dungeon that the slightest ray of light made Draco flinch, as someone came inside and lighted a candle. It had been SOX who had come and Draco relaxed slightly.

'Where did my father go? What am I doing here?' Draco asked. SOX was a bit taken aback by the gentleness in his voice, but maybe it was because he had been sincerely scared. SOX wasn't as eager anymore to start the task that she was ordered to do.

'I am sorry, young master…' SOX snapped her fingers and suddenly four chains grew out of the wall and bound Draco to the wall by his ankles and wrists, his arms above his head so his torso was more vulnerable.

Draco had been a bit baffled at the suddenness at which the situation had changed, but he soon found his voice back after the shock wore off.

'SOX! What the hell are you doing?!' Draco shouted at the sullen looking house elf and tried to get out of the shackles that kept him to the wall, but as he wriggled and pulled at the bonds around his wrists, the cuffs only tightened and his wrists were soon bleeding. He grunted and gave up; not really feeling like he wanted to wait for what was about to come, but it was not like he could do something about it.

SOX stood there for a while looking at her master's futile efforts to free himself, until she remembered she had a job to do. She regained her composure and snapped her fingers again, stripping Draco of his clothes, safe for his boxers. ((A/N: How can I be sure that wizards actually _WEAR_ boxers? Does anyone care to take a look?))

'I'll have to assure you, young master, that I am not doing this for fun.'

The blonde was already alarmed at the vulnerable state he was caught in, but to hear SOX say those words so solemnly, truly unnerved him to no end.

There was only one person left in this house, beside him, and that was his father. He hadn't been looking forward to the week that his mother would visit her family in France, because he'd be stuck in the Malfoy Manor alone with his father.

And now Lucius had gotten word of his break up with Pansy and had completely lost it. Draco had felt like a trapped mouse, when his father had come to his play quarters and made a few interesting threats before hauling him here.

'It was my father right?' But SOX was making every effort to ignore him, while she was cleaning his ripped clothes up.

Suddenly the chains turned Draco around so he was facing the wall. SOX refused to look at her master and snapped her fingers, before fleeing out of there.

After a few good seconds, there was an agonizing scream throughout the dungeon...

-End dream/flashback-

* * *

Elly: Wow... A cliffhanger. But this was getting a bit long... 

Akirei: And what is a story without a few cliffhangers. XP

Elly: I was just wondering, because it works better for the plot, if it was okay for me to switch their current year to the seventh, instead of the fifth, like I said in the first two chapters... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS!


	6. Diary Secrets

**Draco Malfoy's Diary**

A fanfic by EllyYuki ((And Akirei!))

Now comes the fanfic, but first the Usuals:

Summary1: Draco has troubles with his childhood. He gets a diary from his father for his birthday and when arrived in Hogwarts he decides to write in it. Harry and Ron are planning evil plans to get to the diary. Will they succeed? Harry x Draco

Summary2: Harry has great friends, but sometimes he feels like he is choking in their kindness. Draco has never experienced real friendship and is in dire need for some as he is accidentally reliving his past, because of the diary he got from his father. Harry x Draco

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but if I decide to put other things in here that do or do NOT belong to me I will put it up here also.

Warnings: Drama with a tad sadistic humour in it, angst and Draco being (mentally) abused by his parents, HP/DM slash too… And I am SO trying to make my Draco not too OOC. So sorry if that happens! T.T

**Note1** **This fic isn't diary-style. This is just your ordinary fanfic with a diary ****in it****. So don't let the title scare you off.**

Review Thankies:

Credit time!

Akirei gets a cookie for being a good beta and for keeping the poking stick at distance!

And of course all the people who reviewed! They get a whole box of cookies!

°

_I wrote this fic because I think that everyone has a little bit kindness in their heart and that there's always an explanation for a person's acting.  
So in plain English: I just wanted to give Draco_ _a little credit and try to find a reason for his bitchy-ness in the movies and the books..._

_°_

Hey. With Akirei's help I got the previous chapter up; I'm not one for solitary writing. I've been a bit sick these few weeks ((Well, no, that's an understatement)), but that's just my version of vacation spirit. Yay. I'm quite down now, but I'm trying not to build up a writer's block anymore. I've had a few disagreements with my stomach this summer and things are still not fixed. Actually I've turned the cold shoulder on my stomach and eating only the minimum amount of food, so I don't pass out or something... Well, last chapter was fun to write and I hope this one will too. The diary will have another grand role in this.

--EllyYuki

* * *

Chapter six: Dairy secrets

Draco shot up, his eyes wide and awake. The scream was still echoing through his head, like it had bounced off of the walls in the cellars. He was panting and had his arms wrapped around his middle, his fingers touching a few sore spots on his back. Shock and pain were evident in his eyes and he was trembling. He thought that that dream was atleast something he could write in that diary and get some of the things that happened off of his chest.

Draco took up his pencil again and turned to lie on his stomach so he could write easier. He opened his diary again to the page where he had written 'Dear Diary' and put his pencil to the page, wondering how to put his dream in words. But as soon as he had his beginning, he wasn't able to stop anymore and soon the first page was already scribbled full with his dream. He kept writing on the next, writing down his worries about the future:

_My dad seems to have controlled my life since the beginning and doesn't really care about who I am inside. And that's just the thing! I've turned 16 this summer, do you understand what that means?! I am getting the Mark as soon as I'm of age! NEXT FUCKING SUMMER!!!  
Not to mention, I think tatoos are really gross, but that one is exceptionally ugly..._

Draco was looking at his very first entry with something akin to doubt, but after a few seconds he seemed to have decided and ended his entry with a flourish:

_Secretly yours,_

_Draco_

Draco wasn't one for sap, but that gave his entry a personal touch and it wasn't as if he expected the diary to write him back...

He sat back up and locked the diary, while rubbing at his eyes. He was surprising to feel his eyes and face wet. He hadn't even noticed he'd been crying when he'd been writing and mentally slapped himself. His entry must've been stained with tears...

-----

Draco had never felt so safe and cosy... Sure, he knew somewhere in the back of his head that he was still asleep, but choose to ignore that fact just yet. He was in that place just between eventless sleep and awaking, floating around in a dark, but warm place in his head.

People were stomping around in the corridor, outside of his Prefect room and it was slowly starting to annoy him as he was gently getting his consciousness back.

Thunk, thunk, THUNK. 'OUCH!'

Someone muttered curse words at his bedroom door and Draco rolled over on his other side, glad that the banging at his door ceased.

"Dray?! Are you awake?"

Draco groaned. Why did it have to be the mother of all his misery, _Pansy Parkinson_?

"Draco? I was thinking that maybe you could escort me to breakfast... Drake! For god sakes, don't make me beg you to open up the goddamn door, dammit!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and decided to answer, despite the voice of reason in the back of his head that said he shouldn't.

"Way to go Parkinson. Three acts of blasphemy in one sentence. Now get away from my room, you've already cursed my room three times this morning. I don't feel like breaking other records today."

The threat was weak and only vaguely noticeable. Draco wondered what had made him so out of shape recently and made a mental note to go practise on Potter this afternoon.

Pansy had started grumbling and stomped away from Draco's room.

Draco ignored her, got up and almost sleepwalked into his bathroom. He took his daily shower and was working on his hair, to get it to look like he had spent hours on it, while he was starting to wonder about the strange appearance he must've made yesterday and today. He couldn't risk getting softer, so he really had to work up something nasty to do to Potter and he was thinking that maybe he had been too harsh to Pansy after all. What better way to confirm your status in the Slytherin house then to take your Slytherin Princess to breakfast?

He made up his mind and dressed more quicker then normal. He nearly rushed out of his bedroom, but held still at the door as he noticed his diary laying on his bedside table. Right, he couldn't just let that laying around to have the whole wizarding world to see, now could he?

He quickly shoved it into the drawer in his closet, between his socks and tried to gain composure as he walked out of his room. He hoped the cow wasn't that mad with him that she had gone without him, but he knew her better then that.

"Still need an escort?"

Pansy looked behind her, over the couch she was sitting on and her mood cleared up at the sight of Draco.

"I was waiting to see if you didn't change your mind." She said as she stood up.

"Of _course_, you were." Draco rolled his eyes. "And I _did_ change my mind, so can we go now? I am feeling rather hungry..." He said with an air that fit a king as he offered her his arm.

"My Slytherin prince..." Pany whispered as she took his arm and beamed at him. Draco slightly lifted his chin in defiance, appearances are still only appearances.

/Mushy... I feel the urge to hurl over her shoes... Well, just try to cope with it... for now.../

-----

Draco stepped back into his room and looked at his arm as if something _really_ gross had touched him there. He had to hurry though, McGonagall wouldn't be happy if some of the Slytherins were late for her class and most of the Slytherins waited for him now downstairs.

He quickly grabbed his books, quils and varia for the morning classes, stuffed them in his bag and left his room. He was already halfway down the stairs as an image of the diary sprung in his mind. He looked at the common room with the usual packs of Slytherins that were slowly seeping out into the hallways and felt nervous for the first time that he had been in the school. Somewhere in his room was his diary, were his most un-slytherin-like thoughts were written in; his refusal of being one of Dark Lord's minions. Did his dorm mates respect him enough to respect his privacy and not go into his room?

He kept repeating the same question over and over in his mind and that was what blow life back into his legs as he stood frozen in the middle of the staircase. He ran back up, taking two steps at a time. Pansy saw him running and yelled at him.

"I forgot my Transfiguration books!" He shouted back at her, now probably having the entire common room's attention.

He went back in his room, pulled his drawer out of his closet with such force that the drawer fell on the floor with a crash and all of his belongings cluttered out, which he had sorted out neatly only yesterday. He grabbed the diary from between his socks ((I'm not describing the colours, because I tried and I felt embarrassed...)) and took a good look at it. He took his wand from his pocket and threw the first protective spell at it that came to mind, but had to react fast and dodge the spell as it backfired.

/Looks like the damn diary is protected against spells. What now? Keeping people from reading it the muggle way? As in _dragging_ the bloody thing everywhere?!/

Draco felt at the key beneath his robes, before he quickly put the diary in his book bag and went back downstairs, now a bit calmed down as he noticed that they'd still be on time for McGonagall's lesson.

-----

After his fourth period of the day, there was finally some peace and quiet coming towards an already exhausted Draco as he was going towards the Great Hall for lunch. Well, it wasn't something you could call peace and quiet, when you had the Slytherin wench, Pansy hanging off your right arm as his best friend Blaise, on his left, was discussing revenge tactics with the wench, which was so determined to squeeze the life out of his arm. Though, as Draco tried to keep his composure, he also heard bits and pieces of the conversation which was apparently coming with heated glares to the Gryffindor table.

"...didn't really look okay to me! After those evil bastards of Gryffindor..."

"... Panse, we need to do something about..."

"... I know! Those bloody Weasels are so..."

"... Aught to be taught a lesson! Along with Potter!"

Draco jerked awake at Harry's name and suddenly glared in the direction of the Gryffindor table at a certain black haired boy with specs. In a completely different way that Blaise and Pansy were doing, though.

Somehow Potter never left him alone, everywhere Draco went he showed up, Potter always found a way into getting the Slytherins to notice him, mostly with his friends' help. And, of _course_; the Slytherins always left it upon Draco to take care of Potter's mess, as if Draco didn't have other things to worry about beside Harry Who-bloody-well-refused-to-fucking-_die_ Potter. The only upside about being the Slytherin Prince and having to tend for Potter-related messes for his underlings, was that at least he didn't have to worry about Potter getting beaten up somewhere in a corner of Hogwarts. His Slytherins respected Draco enough to stay away from what was his; _his_ rival, _his_ archenemy. Draco always had had the honour to lay hands on Potter first if there was something to be cleared up.

"Wait a moment." Pansy and Blaise stopped blabbering and looked up from their meals to look at Draco, who had spoken without looking at them. "What did Potter do _now_?" Pansy and Blaise looked worriedly at each other as they saw Draco glaring threateningly at the Gryffindor table.

"Potter hadn't anything to do with it, but..." Blaise started, but got cut short by Draco, who was losing his temper for what was probably the fourth time in three days.

"What didn't he have anything to do with?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow at Draco and got a bit irritated at his inattentiveness.

"You weren't listening at all, were you? The Weasel twins have been hexing some of our first years in the hallways. It's become some kind of tradition on their side and they bloody well got away with it! _Again_!"

Draco blinked a few times slowly.

"So he didn't have to do anything with it."

Draco knew he wasn't looking anywhere near as vengeful or worried as Blaise and Pansy were acting minutes ago, but well, what could _he_ do about it? He had hexed some of his frustrations off on smaller kids when he was pissed as well. It's hard not to, when people are being in your way all of the time. Hardly anything abnormal.

He stopped glaring at the Gryffindors and gave his lunch the attention it deserved again, completely ignoring the astonished look on Pansy's face.

"You don't care at all?" There was some sadness in her voice as well. Females, like her, had gotten the weak and fragile act down through the years, as they use it to get things from decent, hardworking men and for emotional blackmail, which they happened to be very good at. The Lord, _not_ the Dark one, knew why Draco Malfoy wanted to stay away from these fiendish creatures.

Draco stood up after having his meal finished and simply stated: "It's done and they'll live, but we're going to prevent it from now on." He thought he got the message across and was satisfied when he got a small nod from Blaise and a teary big-eyed look from Pansy.

He was going to take care of it.

* * *

Elly: You guys are _so_ lucky to have at least _somebody_ who's on your side. If it wasn't for Akirei, I would've made this longer. And you would've been waiting longer for it. I had the courage to lengthen this, but that last sentence made such a nice cliffhanger, well to put it nicely: a nice chapter ending. It sounded so good and dramatically! 'He was going to take care of it.' Dun, dun, **dun**. You should really thank her. She's such a nice person!


End file.
